A última noite
by Marie Pevensie
Summary: Essa poderia ser a última noite deles juntos, e ele queria levála ao extremo, queria dar a ela o maior prazer que tivera em sua vida...


**_Título:_** A Última Noite

**_Autora: _**Marie Pevensie

**_N/A: _**Fic escrita para o AO de dia dos namorados. Presente para Bastetazazis.Queria agradecer à Clau por ter betado minha fic!!!

_O mundo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e blá blá blá... que todo mundo já sabe!!!!_

* * *

**_A última noite_**

Aquilo já era rotina há quase um ano. Ao menos um dia por semana à noite ela deixava para trás a quente Torre da Grifinória e se dirigia a situações cada vez mais diversas e curiosas.

Tudo aquilo a excitava. Sair às escondidas, sem ser vista por seus colegas e se esquivar pela escola no meio da noite sem ser pega por Filch e sua gata insuportável, fazia com que a situação se tornasse ainda mais envolvente.

Começou a descer os degraus em direção às masmorras. O frio cortante tocou sua pele e ela se encolheu dentro da capa esfregando os braços para tentar se aquecer. A passos mudos andou em direção a última porta.

Não bateu, sabia que isso não era necessário. Abriu com cuidado espiando para dentro do cômodo. O fogo crepitava na lareira dando ao ambiente tons alaranjados. Ele estava sentando em uma das poltronas de costas para ela, olhando o fogo. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si com cuidado.

– Desculpe o atraso, não consegui sair até o Salão Comunal ficar completamente vazio. – disse Hermione parando de frente para ele.

Severus nada disse, estava sério. Bebericou a taça de vinho em sua mão e a olhou com certa displicência, os cabelos negros caindo sobre o rosto e os dedos brincando com o cálice. Revirou os olhos e voltou a olhar para as chamas. Ela sabia o que aquilo significava, sabia o que devia ser feito.

Hermione abriu o fecho de sua capa e a retirou, deixando-a escorregar até o chão gelado. Desceu com suavidade o zíper da saia que vestia. Seu ventre começava a queimar. Uma quentura passeava por seu corpo, tomando os seios, o pescoço, o rosto, as costas, até um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, fazendo-a fechar os olhos quase num delírio.

Aquilo a levava a loucura. Ela ali, se despindo pra ele, enquanto Severus, sentado tomava seu vinho, e a olhava com desdém. Mas, embora não demonstrasse, Hermione sabia que ele a desejava, e a observava prendendo a atenção em cada curva de seu corpo, em cada forma.

Ela parou quando seu corpo estava coberto apenas pela calcinha e pelo sutiã. Ele se levantou, deixando de lado a taça de vinho. Ainda em silêncio a rodeou. Ela sentia seu olhar, jurava ser capaz de decifrar até mesmo seus pensamentos, os mais depravados possíveis. Não sabia como conseguia se controlar com aquele homem a observando, mas adorava a sensação de ser examinada.

Depois de completar uma volta ao redor dela, Severus parou as suas costas, puxou o laço que prendia os cabelos dela em um rabo de cavalo, sem nenhum cuidado, provocando uma expressão de dor no rosto de Hermione. As mãos dele acarinharam os cabelos dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, tentando guardar em sua memória cada sensação que o toque dele lhe causava. Depois dos cabelos, foi à vez do pescoço, das costas até pararem sobre o fecho do sutiã. Ao contrário de como ele soltara os cabelos dela, o sutiã ele tirou com enorme cuidado.

Isso era o que Hermione mais gostava nele, como ele conseguia alcançar os dois pólos com tamanha facilidade e rapidez, da rudeza à delicadeza, nunca um meio termo, sempre os opostos. Ela nunca conseguia saber como ele reagiria, como seria cada noite.

– Agora sim. Boa noite, Srta. Granger. – ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela, depositando as mãos sobre os seios já intumescidos. Essas foram suas primeiras palavras àquela noite, palavras que fizeram Hermione respirar fundo de excitação.

– Boa noite... – ela respondeu já entre gemidos, as mãos massageando seus seios furtivamente.

A boca de Severus ocupava-se com o pescoço da garota. Enquanto as mãos dele se concentravam nos seios, massageando-os, apertando-os, a boca ora beijava com paixão o pescoço de Hermione, ora mordia violentamente fazendo-a soltar gritinhos entre os gemidos que escapavam por seus lábios rosados cheios de desejo.

Com a boca ainda degustando o pescoço dela, ele desceu a mão vagarosamente pela barriga da garota, parando sobre o umbigo e puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo. A cabeça dela tombou para trás, apoiando-se no ombro de Snape, dando maior liberdade para ele continuar explorando aquela região. A mesma mão continuou a descer, entrando pela calcinha dela e tocando sua intimidade. Ela gemeu mais alto conforme a mão de Severus invadia sua vulva.

Ele teve a confirmação do que já sabia: ela estava excitada. Mas ele queria mais, essa poderia ser a última noite deles juntos, e ele queria levá-la ao extremo, queria dar a ela o maior prazer que tivera em sua vida, e para isso precisava deixá-la ainda mais excitada.

Snape, sem nenhum cuidado, a virou fazendo-a ficar de frente para ele. Os olhos negros dele encontraram os castanhos cor-de-mel de Hermione. Ela jurava ser capaz de ficar o resto de sua vida mergulhada naquela escuridão misteriosa que o olhar dele mantinha. Mas isso não foi possível, logo os lábios dele tomaram os dela em um beijo provocante, pecador e cheio de luxúria.

Ela não teve como resistir, e nem o queria fazer. O beijo dele era algo inexplicável. Ela seria capaz de obedecer a qualquer ordem dele, por mais pervertida que fosse, em troca de um daqueles beijos. Seu coração bateu mais forte, parecia querer atravessar a pele de seu peito. As mãos dele percorriam suas costas sem nenhuma barreira, chegando aos quadris e tomando-os nas mãos sem qualquer pudor.

Uma das mãos de Severus subiu, chegando a nuca de Hermione. A mão forte e pesada agarrou-se nos cabelos dela puxando-os, levando a cabeça da garota para trás, os lábios deles se separaram, e o mestre tomou novamente o pescoço da aluna.

Os puxões nos cabelos realmente doíam, mas o prazer proporcionado pela língua dele deslizando pela pele de seu pescoço, a levava a um estado de sensibilidade que superava qualquer dor.

Snape parou o que fazia e a ergueu no ar, olhando profundamente dentro daqueles olhos. Ela, como sempre, hipnotizada por toda aquela escuridão, cruzou as pernas em volta da cintura dele. Ele voltou a beijá-la, e antes que pudesse perceber estava nos aposentos dele, deitada na cama com lençóis de seda branca, ele por cima dela, beijando-a.

As mãos de Hermione tentavam a todo custo abrir os botões das vestes pretas de Severus. Um por um, e ela o fez livrar-se da camisa, revelando o peito másculo de um homem de meia idade. Eles rolaram pela cama e ela ficou por cima dele.

Beijou-o com delicadeza e fervor, as mãos lutando para deixá-lo completamente nu. Deixou seu instinto prevalecer. A boca correu pelo corpo de Severus, deixando para trás um rastro de arrepios na pele de seu amante.

Novamente ele agarrou os cabelos de Hermione e dirigiu a boca dela ao seu membro ereto. Com puxões coordenava os movimentos de vai-e-vem que ela fazia. Sua respiração ficou mais pesada e ele jogou a cabeça para trás sentindo todo a prazer que sua amante lhe proporcionava. Ela, ora deixava o membro dele escorregar para dentro de seus lábios, ora brincava com a língua fazendo-o suspirar.

Depois de longos minutos, ele brutalmente fez com que ela parasse. Deitou-a na cama. Voltou a beijá-la, suas mãos se livraram da última peça de roupa que cobria seu corpo. Ele pôs-se a saborear os mamilos dela, chupando-os, lambendo-os e mordiscando-os, enquanto a penetrava com um dedo. Sentindo a umidade aumentar ele a penetrou com o segundo dedo e logo em seguida com o terceiro. Hermione gemia e se deixava levar por toda aquela situação, enquanto não perdia nada do que acontecia, observando Severus se deliciando em seus seios.

Ele podia sentir, sabia que ela o queria tanto quanto ele a desejava. Talvez a situação o deixasse ainda com mais água na boca. O perigo que corriam de serem descobertos o deixava ainda mais alucinado. Mas hoje nada disso tinha importância, não se preocupava em esconder mais nada, pouco se importaria se alguém descobrisse. Aquela intimidade entre os dois poderia estar acontecendo pela última vez, e ele queria aproveitar ao máximo para guardar em sua memória cada cena, cada detalhe.

A boca do mestre correu pelo corpo da aluna, caindo sobre sua intimidade. Ele brincou com o clitóris dela enquanto seus dedos ainda a penetravam.

Hermione fechou as mãos em punhos enquanto abria um pouco mais as pernas, deixando o caminho livre para Snape. Com os lábios meio abertos, ela soltava suspiros cada vez mais profundos, gemidos cada vez mais altos. Um tremor percorreu seu corpo. Respirando pesadamente, ela serrou os dentes e logo em seguida abriu a boca em gemidos altos, decididos.

Ele sorriu intimamente, saber que era o homem que proporcionava tanto prazer aumentava ainda mais o seu desejo. E ela nem sequer sabia disso, não imaginava que era através do prazer dela que ele se sentia seguro.

Beijou-lhe os lábios se encaixando entre as pernas dela. Com as mãos ela acarinhou as costas dele, de baixo a cima, agarrando-se aos cabelos negros do mestre.

Sem nenhum cuidado ele a penetrou. Um gritinho pode ser ouvido saindo da garganta de Hermione. Ele parou mergulhando nos olhos castanhos dela. Ela sorriu maliciosamente e ele retribuiu. Os movimentos recomeçaram. Severus penetrava a garota cada vez com mais força, enquanto sussurrava ao pé do ouvido dela frases indecentes deixando-a ainda mais alucinada.

Ficaram assim durante um tempo, os movimentos coordenados, os sussurros dele quase inaudíveis, os altos gemidos dela e dois corpos sem razão, seguindo apenas os instintos mais selvagens, quase dois animais copulando, até os dois chegarem ao clímax juntos, intenso e incapaz de descrever.

Caíram exaustos, porém satisfeitos, os corpos molhados de suor, nus, respirando fundo. Nenhum dos dois se mexeu nem falou nada, ficaram ambos parados, os olhos fechados até adormecerem.

Ela estava linda! Parecia um anjo... Apesar de nua, ainda parecia um anjo na sua forma mais pura. Mas ele a conhecia bem, sabia que no meio da noite, nas horas mais reservadas, ela podia se tornar a mulher mais devassa do mundo.

Hermione ainda dormia. Os lábios rosados fechados em um meio sorriso davam a ela uma aparecia serena. O corpo nu não estava coberto, dando-lhe a aparência de uma virgem na sua forma mais sensual. Os seios firmes subiam em uma respiração profunda, revelando o quão pesado era o seu sono.

O que será que ela estava sonhando? Perguntou-se Severus, sentado na poltrona observando-a. Já estava vestido. Os cabelos negros caindo-lhe pelos ombros, a cabeça apoiada no encosto da poltrona e em sua mente duas coisas que há algum tempo já o atormentavam: a mulher nua na sua cama e o que estava por acontecer na próxima noite.

Ele a amava, já não conseguia mais negar isso. Tudo começara com uma brincadeira, diversão de ambas as partes. Mas como não se apaixonar por aquela menina que tão de repente vira se tornar mulher em meio aos seus lençóis? Como não se apaixonar por aquela mente tão sagaz e astuta? Como não se apaixonar por aquele sorriso lindo que ele recebia sempre, quando ela acordava? Como não se apaixonar pelos carinhos dela? Como não se apaixonar por ela inteira?

Não sabia quando a veria de novo, não sabia nem se a veria de novo e tudo culpa daquela promessa imbecil que ele fizera ao diretor. Como fora prometer aquilo? Como se deixara levar por ele?

Hermione se mexeu. Ainda sorrindo tateou a cama em busca do homem que horas atrás estivera ali. Não encontrando, abriu vagarosamente os olhos e se deparou com ele a observando. Seu rosto tornou-se púrpura. Como era tola, pensou, ele já a vira nua tantas vezes, e ainda assim parecia uma menina com vergonha. Puxou o lençol e cobriu-se.

– Que horas são? – ela perguntou já coberta e o rubro do rosto começando a sumir.

– Quase seis da manhã – ele respondeu ainda a observando.

– Ah, meu Deus! É melhor eu ir! – exclamou se levantando enrolada no lençol. Começou a procurar as peças de roupa espalhadas.

Severus ergueu-se e andou até ela. Com um puxão forte ele tirou a seda que cobria Hermione e a deixou nua novamente. Ela, ainda tomada pelo susto, sentiu o braço dele enlaçá-la pela cintura e puxá-la para ele. Foi um beijo calmo, doce e cheio de carinho. Ele a soltou e se distanciou, voltando a falar na sua forma habitual.

– É melhor você ir, antes que percebam que você não passou a noite na Torre da Grifinória.

Sem entender, ela voltou a recolher suas roupas e se vestiu. Ele não a olhou como sempre fazia. Preferiu ficar observando a brasa ainda alaranjada na lareira. Adorava vê-la se vestindo, achava aquilo extremamente sensual, mas não queria vê-la fazer aquilo uma última vez, queria guardar na memória as outras vezes em que soube que ela ainda voltaria para os seus braços.

– Bom, vou embora. – Hermione falou depois de uns cinco minutos. – Tenha um bom dia, Severus.

Ela já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando o ouviu chamar seu nome. Virou-se e viu que ele estava bem próximo.

– Ahn... Seja discreta, sim? Não deixe nenhuma dúvida pairar no ar.

– Não deixarei, Severus, fique sossegado. – ela respondeu abrindo a porta e saindo corredor a fora.

Ele a observou andar até que desaparecesse na curva. Entrou novamente e trancou a porta. Estava feito. Cumpriria sua palavra dada ao diretor. Àquela noite ele se tornaria o assassino de Dumbledore e talvez o homem mais procurado do mundo bruxo. O único arrependimento que sentiria seria o de ter deixado escapar entre seus dedos os únicos momentos de felicidade que já tivera em sua vida, e que ele desejou intensamente que durassem para sempre.

* * *

**_N/A: _**Agora, pelo amor de Deus, deixem Reviews!!!!! milhares de beijos!!!! 


End file.
